


Wrong

by KroganVanguard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Clone Sex, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KMeme-inspire Rule 63 sexytimes between Commander Shepard and her clone of the opposite sex...</p><p> </p><p>...yeah. Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is wrong." His thumb ran over her taut nipple, while the other circled her waist and pulled her into him while grabbing her ass. Her arms were linked around his neck as their lips clashed together, tongues duelling. 

"So wrong." He pushed her backwards, up against the wall, and she wrapped one leg around his waist, tugging impatiently on his shirt. She met his eyes as he raised his arms, letting her pull off the shirt. Green eyes were crinkled with lust. And confusion. But mostly lust. Very likely it mirrored the look in her eyes, ironically enough. His body was sculpted and hard, free of scars, free of wounds. Fresh. She couldn't help but running her fingers over that body. That stomach, those abs. 

"My turn." He ran his hands around her stomach, just under her ribs, warm fingers encircling, living tingling trails across her skin, and then lifted her singlet over her, leaving just the black bra and the N7 dogtags on. A quick twist of nimble fingers disposed of the bra, and then his mouth was on one of breasts, licking and sucking and generally just driving her crazy. She went to remove her dogtags when he switched focus to her other nipple, but caught her wrist with those long, strong fingers. 

"No, leave them on. Commander Shepard." A shiver of lust runs through her spine at those words. This is...no one can know about this. He kneels in front of her, fingers at the buttons of her pants. She runs her hands through his hair, russet and cropped short. Hers is same tone, but a bit longer these days. He teases open her pants, lets them drop to the floor, his breath hot and moist against her thighs. He swipes his tongue across the front of her panties and she's already wet, and knows he can feel it.  
"Get on with it." Her voice is hoarse, and more than a little terse. He looks up at her with a knowing grin, and shakes his head. 

"Nah. I know you like being teased a little." He moves into kiss her thighs while lifting her bare feet through the pants pooled at her ankles. Meanwhile the other hand is gently kneading her butt. Damn those were some magic hands. One of his fingers eases between her thighs, gently rubbing for delicious friction. The man is an utter tease. She hopes its not a genetic thing. 

"Enough. Take me to bed, John." Her voice has that note of command in it, the one that won't be brooked with. 

"Yes, ma'am." He stands up, then lifts her easily with his arms, and she lets go, luxuriating in that strength, wrapping herself around that chiselled and smooth torso. Instead she nibbles at his neck, and then ears. That was always one of her favourite erogenous zones. Instantly she can feel him go from semi-hard to hard between her legs. 

"That's...impressive. Also somehow creepy. But really impressive." She mutters into his ear, in between nibbles. 

"Well, I guess Cerberus thought there was no point in doing the job half-heartedly." He lays her down on the bed, trailing feathery touches in the valley between her breasts. She reaches for his belt buckle, eager fingers tugging. He lies down next to her, this time seeking out the scars that etch her body with his lips, gently grazing her collarbone, her ribs, that particularly nasty gash across the side of her temple. She pauses for a minute, matching her jade green eyes against his. For a moment the lust in them has been replaced by...something. Compassion? Understanding? 

"I can't imagine what you had to go through to earn these. I'm glad I didn't have to." His Words are simple, his tone heartfelt. She reaches for him, pulling him into a kiss. 

"Thanks. Much nicer than the last time I heard about the scars." She rolls over as she speaks, straddling him. He's kicked off his pants in the meantime, and she can feel his heat and length under her as she grinds on him. She still has her panties on, though they are soaking now. She favours him with a wicked grin as she rolls her hips, undulating. 

"Now who's a tease?" He groans, then reaches for her dogtags, pulling her down into a kiss by them. 

"Me. You. Uussssssssssssss." That last word sent a spike of lust shooting through her, and through him too by the way his eyes glazed over a little. This was so filthy. So unlike her. The great Commander Shepard, saviour of the galaxy. So wrong, and yet so right. He moves his hands to her panties, curled fingers around the side, and into her slick folds. She gasped into his lips as he circled those fingers through her wetness, then found her clit, brushed it with his thumb. 

"Oh fuck, enough. Enough!" Her own fingers gripped the other side of her panties, then cybernetically-enhanced fingers, powered by lust simply tore the side in half. He grinned up at her at that as she raised her hips to allow his cock to stand up straight, before lowering herself onto it. It filled her...perfectly. She wasn't surprised at all. 

"Not...not slow." That voice again. The command one. The one she had and he didn't. "Hard. Need it."

He nodded in agreement, then rolled them so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his trying to pull him in deeper. He already moving his hips, moving into her, filling her up, on his elbows over, eyes locked. He's thrusting now, harder and faster, a slight sheen of sweat across his brow. She's muttering and gasping encouragement in turn, words babbling out of her, she doesn't even know what. All she knows is he's filling her up to the bring, to the hilt, like she's never filled before, its wonderful, its perfect, its exactly what she wanted and needed and didn't even know it. Before she knows it she's riding the crest of an orgasm, unlike one she's ever felt before, one that wracks her whole body, and she comes he does too, in perfect synchrony, a brilliant and wrong crescendo that leaves her speechless and spent in its aftermath.

He rolls back off her and to the side, and she turns to look him in the eye, one hand lazily wandering across that chest.

"So." His voice is composed. Even.

"So." Hers isn't. She's still trembling a little.

"I guess we're a pretty good lay."


	2. Two Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because WTF is wrong with me, I can't stop writing this pairing.

“Hey, its me.”

Honestly, he’d never expected to hear from her again. Yeah, the sex had been mindblowing, and, yeah he’d left her a contact number when he’d walked out of her Citadel apartment, but mostly out of courtesy than any hope that she’d actually call him. Commander-Freaking-Shepard had to have better things to do with her time, even now that the galaxy was safe. Her voice was quiet, and even a little nervous. He could understand. He was nobody. An assumed name, an assumed identity, too easy in the aftermath of the war with so many dead and missing. He had nothing to lose. She had everything to lose. That’s why he’d told her he wasn’t going to call her when he left. She had to be the one to call him. She had to be sure.

“Hi.” Something catches in his throat. “How…how are you?”

“Oh you know. Busy. Speeches, awards, committees, inquiry boards. And you?” This is the most bizarrely banal conversation anyone could ever expect to have with their…progenitor? Sibling? Alternate gender counterpart?

“Got myself hired at C-Sec. Its not being a Spectre, but it’s the best I can do right now.” Was that too much? Had he crossed the threshold of good taste? Did it matter? Her last clone had tried to kill her. It was a sensitive line to walk, and one he’d never expected to be walking. 

“Oh. That’s umm. That’s good. I can call Bailey and give you a recommendation, if you like?” He hears a note of something in her voice. Maybe hope, maybe anxiety. This is weird. Too weird. 

“Best not. If we’re linked publicly…”

“Right, right,” she replied hurriedly. “Still, umm, I have no plans for tonight. Do you want to come over and, umm, talk?” He can almost see her fiddling with her fingers as she speaks, nerves definitely peaking. His stomach is leaping around like a damn vanguard charging, he can’t even imagine what hers is doing. Still, the fact she worked up the nerves to ask alone proves that she’ll always be Commander Shepard. The real deal. He wonders if she actually wants to talk or not. 

“Yes. Be at your place at…2100.”  
“Great. See you then.” They hang up simultaneously. Its…creepy. 

A few hours later, he’s fidgeting outside her door, hand hovering over the buzzer, conducting a fierce internal debate with himself. In the middle of it, the door slides open, and she’s standing in front of him, green eyes locking with his own. Unlike last time, she’s not wearing the uniform, but a casual grey hoody and black slacks. Somehow on her they combine to be a sexier combination than they had any right to be. Green jade peers out at him from thick lashes, unreadable yet devastating. She stands aside and gestures him inside, but before he’s fully past the doorway, he feels strong hands on his side pushing him back up and against the wall. He turns into her kiss, as she moves her body up against his, locking him up with arms on either side of him, the aggressor as her tongue invades his mouth, hot breath against his. Instantly he’s turned on, his lust crashing like a wave through his body, and he revels in the feeling that she wants him. She needs him, viscerally. His hands close on her, running around her torso to the small of her back, pulling her up against him till they’re moulded against each other.

She’s lean and wiry and strong, a warrior’s build. He’s more cut and polished. A show model rather than a working one. He’s slightly taller than her, and his shoulders are broader, but there’s no doubt who’s in charge that moment. Her mouth works his, then leaves, and he gasps into the empty air as she moves for his neck and collarbone, tongue and teeth, with her hands now roaming his chest, first over his shirt and now under it. They’re still basically standing in the doorway, and then her mouth is against his ear, whispering, driving him crazy.

“I kept thinking about us you know, John. About you. All the time. At work. On the rapid transit. In bed. In the shower.” That wicked huskiness sends shivers. “Couldn’t stop.”

“Me…me either.” Talking is difficult when she’s in this all-conquering mood, one of her hands moving to his muscular thigh, bringing it forward, so she can straddle it, undulate her hips on it. 

“But it’s not right you know. Not at all. We’re…well, whatever we are, its guaranteed to be illegal.” His hands move around to her front in response, cupping her breast through her top. He can already feel the hard peak of her nipple jutting out as his thumb glides over it, back and forth. 

“But are you taking advantage of me, Jane?” He unzips her hoody, and she casually shrugs out of it, leaving nothing but a thin t-shirt between his hands and her, and he immediately goes under it till she’s warm under his palms, and he is lazily teasing her areolas, with his fingers. “Or am I taking advantage of you?”

She doesn’t answer but insistently tugs upwards at his shirt, till he lifts his arms in the air and she pulls it over them. Then her mouth is on the hard planes of his chest, licking and sucking and biting a trail to one of his nipples and playing with it, and then the other, before trailing down to his navel and she slides on to her knees. Looking down at her russet red hair, slightly longer than military standard, he can’t resist the urge to run his fingers through it. She’s working on unbuckling his belt, and then unceremoniously pulls down his jeans. He realises he hasn’t even kicked off his shoes and socks yet, so tries to surreptitiously kick them off while she runs callused fingers over his cock, which is tenting his boxers.  


“Haha, let me help. That is not smooth. Shepards are always smooth, ok? Lesson number one.” She laughs gently as she helps him remove the shoes and socks and jeans pooled around his ankles, having noticed his troubles, before going back to her first interest. 

“Smooth? You just called me out of the blue and told me to report to your apartment. You may as well have ended by saying “We’ll bang, OK?”” He teases her back, trying to retain some semblance of control. Of thought. All that plunges out of the window as she pulls off the boxers too, and then her mouth is on his cock, warm and wet and willing. She’s looking up at him as she teases, and two pairs of identical green eyes lock. She’s on her knees for him, and that is hot beyond words. First she teases around the tip , and then slowly works her way down the length of it, a little bit of suction, then not, then again, then not, then licking, then…he audibly groans.

“Oh fuck. You’re good at this. Too fucking good. Stop before I…” She picks up the pace at his words, and he succumbs, it feels too good and he doesn’t want to stop and she wants him to, she needs him to, she’s in charge of him right now. 

“I’m com…coming.” She doesn’t stop as the orgasm sweeps through him like a rollercoaster, just sucking and swallowing, looking right up at him the whole time as he shudders through it, knock-kneed and spine-trembled, her throat and jaws working together to not spill almost any of it. 

“Oh shit..oh shit.” The wall is holding him up for the moment, but she stands up, and gives him a look. 

“My turn.” She turns and walks towards the bedroom, stepping out of her slacks on the way, nothing on underneath. He follows wordlessly. 

She’s lying on the bed as he walks in, a lioness in her lair, drinking him in with her eyes. He stares right back, the lean, fit curves sending another jolt of desire coursing through him. Her flushed complexion, and widened eyes spoke to her own state, and as he slid onto the bed next to her and kissed, his fingers found her slick and ready at the juncture between her legs. One teased the folds apart as his mouth wandered along her neck and shoulder, and then found a nipple to suck and tease, occasional nipping. The moans he took as encouragement to add another finger, curl them up while the heel of his hand presses into her clit. She gasps his name out loud, and it’s pretty much the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. 

He moves downward, mouth leaving a trail of kisses and suckles, past the flat plane of her stomach to the thin strip of hair above her lower lips. He pauses and catches her eye, before deliberately drawing his fingers from her, slick with her juices, before deliberately licking them off his fingers one at a time. Her eyes glaze over further with lust. His tongue finds the hard bud of her clit, gently lapping it first till her thighs clutch around his ears and steps up the pace, sucking and grazing and moving his tongue in patterns till he can feel the orgasm juddering through her, her high-pitched keen and then she tenses hard, coming, before relaxing, limbs liquid like jelly. He doesn’t let up though, keeps going, making her crest again. And again. And again. Tasting her, savouring her, let his own arousal build as she succumbs to his ministrations. Turn about is fair play after all.

“Enough…enough.” She pleads, pulling him up to her by his broad shoulders. Kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. She entwines herself against him and he lets his hands gently run over the curves of her body, enjoying the feeling of her, the warmth of her against him. His cock is semi-erect once again against her thigh, and she lets one hand drift around to it.

“Impressive recovery time. Must be in the genes.” She winks at him. 

“Those cybernetic enhancements are good for stamina outside battle as well, I guess.” He nips her shoulder gently, teasing along her collarbone, hands gently playing with her thighs, teasing her, keeping her wet. She in turn works her fingers up and down the length of his cock, turning it from semi-erect to erect. This time is going to be slow and steady, and she takes charge once again as they lay side-by-side, easing her legs open and pulling him inside when she’s ready. She sets the pace, slow and steady, her inner walls gently clutching him at him and then letting him go and then clutching again. He rocks his hips in rhythm with her, eyes locked on each other. This time it’s more intimate. More real somehow. She pulls him towards her, meeting him with a kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth, green eyes flashing with something. Lust definitely, but something more? He doesn’t think about it, because she’s picking up the pace now, changing the angle slightly so he’s hitting a spot somewhere in her tight depths that makes her eyes loll back. He can sense his own impending orgasm coming as well, and he holds on trying to time it right. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuck. FUCK. John. Fuck. Right there. Yes. Oh..oh..ohhhh.” Her verbal cues are enough, and they peak at the same time, she’s holding him inside her, grabbing his butt tightly, eyes clenched fiercely shut.

They separate bonelessly, just lying there for a second, looking at each other, sheen of sweat on foreheads, riding that post-coital high. He doesn’t know what this is. He doesn’t know where its going. But he’s becoming addicted to it fast.


End file.
